The Seven
by FredandGeorgeforMinister
Summary: AU/OOC Daenerys knows Sansa is key to the north. She sends the most unlikely duo to retrieve her, The Hound and the Imp. Will her ex guard and current husband, convince the hidden heiress to join? warn viol/non con
1. prologue: the prophecy

Daenerys stood on the deck of the ship, waiting for her first sign of her father's lands. Dorne was waiting to welcome her home. She had thought to remain in Mereen, and continue to build up her armies, but plans had changed. Two events had changed her plans to say the least. One was the arrival, and shortly thereafter untimely death of her nephew. Aegon, thought dead before she was born, had arrived with an army of men at his disposal, to join her cause. She could admit he was handsome, and strong, and she could have shared a throne and marriage bed with him. Unfortunately he was foolish, and believed he needed to show he could tame a dragon himself, to show he was her equal. He had died from severe burns, and with him almost went their connection to Dorne. Quentin had been burned badly, but he survived, though now half his face was hid behind a hood. He had sent word to his father, explaining it was his fault, and they should still support her claim. Word had come from Doran Martell, that though Daenerys was not a child of Elia like Aegon, his men were hers to command.

The other was a prophecy from the warlocks. They had sent an emissary before she set out, to inform her of their newest prophecy. The words rung through her head, as her ships headed for Dorne, and the war that awaited her.

Dany looked at her companions. "What do you make of the prophecy?"

Quentin shrugged. "You need the seven kingdoms, that makes sense; you have to rule them all."

Barristan shook his head. "There is more to it than that."

Another voice came. "It means that you cannot rule alone, that there are seven kingdoms and there needs to be seven rulers."

Dany turned to look at the man. "Tyrion Lannister, I heard you were in these lands. How the hell did you get on my ship?"

Barristan went to arrest him. "He will soon be swimming with the fish."

Tyrion laughed. "You could, I have no doubt. But then your fair queen would not know what the prophecy means."

Dany stopped her commander from arresting the man. She had heard, how he had killed his father, and likely his nephew as well. He was definitely no friend of his family, but he was also not necessarily a supporter for her. But if the man perhaps knew something to help her, she would listen to him, for now. It wasn't like any of the others had answers for her.

Dany nodded her head. "You may continue."

Tyrion smiled. "Seven. There are seven kingdoms, there are seven gods, have you never wondered?"

Dany shrugged. "You think I should share my power?"

Quentin smirked. "Only a fool would."

Tyrion ignored the boy. "Your ancestors did. Your family has never ruled alone. Your family was always high king, and ruled Dragonstone."

Dany knew that. "Okay. So I put a new ruler in each of the kingdoms."

Barristan shook his head. "The bannerman and people are loyal to their own rulers."

She knew that, but they turned from time to time, and she had to start. She couldn't kill everyone out there. Nor could she rule if she only controlled a few of the kingdoms. As long as one of the kingdoms remained free of her, there would be a chance at war, and death. She had to control the island, even if she had under rulers.

Tyrion pointed at Dorne. "Who rules there?"

Quentin spoke. "My father, and my sister after him. They are already loyal to the cause."

Tyrion agreed and pointed at Stormsend. "And there?"

Barristan spoke up. "That is the Baratheon homeland."

Dany looked at Quentin. "Myracella is in your father's care. She is a Baratheon."

Barristan shook his head. "No, they are bastards, born to Jamie Lannister. Stannis has the best claim."

Tyrion shrugged. "We offer Stannis the option. He joins, takes a bride of our choosing, and is warden of the south. Or his niece is."

Dany pointed at Castlery Rock. "And do you presume to claim that?"

Tyrion shook his head. "My brother."

Dany lifted an eyebrow. "Are you sure he will turn on his own children?"

Tyrion nodded. "If they aren't killed. Leave it to me, I have a young sword maiden in mind, who I have no doubt will convince my brother."

Brienne of Tarth, he knew from his spies, the woman held his brother's heart. Jamie may have loved Cersei once, and though they had sex, it was more as a twin. Brienne was loyal to the north, and she could be convinced easily, to make Jamie see the right side of things. Dorne, Storms end, Castlery Rock, and even High Garden shouldn't be a problem. Margery was being held prisoner, and if they promised their help freeing her, they'd have little trouble. Besides if their spies were right, the Old thorn of highgarden, had been the one to poison Joffrey. The problem would lie with the Arryns, Tully's and the north. The North was being controlled by a mix of Bolton and Stannis.

Barristan looked at Tyrion. "Well the answer to Stark seems right in front of us."

Tyrion looked at him. "If you mean my child bride, I have no idea where she may be."

Dany motioned to a man who had gone unseen. "I have someone who will find your wife and bring her back."

Tyrions snarled when he saw the man. "The hound."

Sandor stepped forward. "I believe the little bird is hiding in the Eerie. I will fetch her, and return her home to you."

Tyrion downed his wine. "I am not sure it will help your cause. My young wife fled from me, and has no love lost for me or my bed."

Dany turned to him. "Well you better get good at wooing. She is the key to Winterfell, as well as the Aerie and Riverun as well."

If Sansa was on their side, Bryndan Tully would be counted to help, rally the arms of Riverrun. With his nephew inprisoned, he was the only one, though if Jamie came to their side, he could free Edmure. Sansa would rule the North, and she would bring wither the men of the wall, who could help rally against Stannis if he didn't join. The future ruler of the Aerie was still in question.

Dany looked at Tyrion. "So what will it be, will you make nice with your little wife, or do we feed you to the fish?"

Tyrion pointed out. "I remind you that you need me if you have hopes of winning my brother."

Quentin smirked. "Still not convinced you can deliver on that one."

Tyrion grunted. "If the hound can get my wife to Dorne, I will see what I can do."

Tyrion drank down more wine, he thought there was a better chance of him growing to six feet tall. He and Sansa hadn't even consummated their union, and last he heard, she was requesting an annulment from him. He noticed Sandor followed him, and had to wonder how the man had joined this little group. He had a feeling the same man was involved, Varys.

He looked at Sandor. "Between you and me, I doubt we're the knights in shining armor my dear wife was hoping for."


	2. the aerie

Sansa looked out the window, and shivered, wrapping the cloak around her tighter. She had thought the north was cold, but up here in the mountains, it was much colder. She had been here for less than a year, but sometimes it seemed like a life time ago, she fled from the city. Her Aunt was dead, and she was living here with Peter, who was serving as regent, and her cousin. She knew Peter planned to marry her to her cousin, or if he died before old enough, the heir. That was the official plan, but she knew he had intentions of entering her, and soon. He had made no secret of his desires for her. She was the image of her mother, and it had been her mother and not Aunt, Peter had been in love with. He wanted her, he touched and kissed her whenever he chose, but never entered her bed. She knew the reason he didn't, if he got her pregnant, people would know. He had to wait until she was a married woman, so she could claim the child was her husband's, even if it was his. He had every intention he told her, for the child to be his, he would see his child rule one day.

Sansa knew he was coming. There was a ball that night, Harry and others would be there, and he always came. He always came to check her hair color as he said, but really she knew why it was. She for a moment thought of her husband, though she wasn't certain why.

She knew she wasn't alone in the room . "Come to inspect me have you?"

A growl came from behind. "My bird you have changed since I saw you."

Sansa turned around in shock to see him. "Sandor? What are you doing here?"

The hound approached her. "I have come to retrieve you little bird."

Sansa backed away from him. "Gone back to working for the crown? I guess now Joffrey is dead, you work for Tommen."

The man barked. "How little you know me. I am here for you, though I doubt I am the sword in shining armor you expected."

Sansa looked at him like he had grown two heads. "You need to get out of here, Peter will come soon."

He didn't move. "I am not leaving without you."

Sansa turned away from him. "I refused to go with you before, and I do again. I am safe here, I will not be delivered to my enemies."

Sandor shook his head. "It is to allies I take you my little bird."

Sansa heard the door. "You need to leave, he can't find you."

Sandor slipped away, but not from the room, she knew he wasn't gone. Peter came into the room, a pompous peacock as usual for these events, stinking of both cologne and alcohol already. He was smart, he knew how much he could drink without being drunk, for one of these events. He came across the room, and crushed her into a painful kiss, his hands groping her through the dress. She didn't fight him, it was useless, until he pressed her down on the bed and his hands began pushing up her skirts.

She fought him. "No, you can't."

He stuck his hand up between her legs. "I will."

She tried. "The ball."

He laughed and licked her neck. "It won't take that long."

She sobbed. "I can't get pregnant, I am not married, and my husband will expect a…"

He laughed. "Both know who you are, and will expect the imp to have bedded you."

She fought him. "He didn't, and if you get me pregnant…"

He smirked. "I will take a page from your grandfather's book."

Sansa had heard. "Please, I have to get ready for the ball."

He pulled up. "Tonight you're mine."

She curled up in a ball when he was gone, forgetting that Sandor was there, or had been there. She sobbed, she knew he would keep his promise, and would come back into the bed. He reminded her, if she didn't play along, he could turn her into his enemies as well. She forgot she was not alone, until she felt a hand on her arm, and she almost jumped out of her skin.

Sandor almost seemed soothing. "Still want to remain here little bird?"

She shook her head. "But there is nowhere safe to go. Except perhaps to Jon, but I can't make it to the wall."

He shook his head. "I am taking you to Dorne."

She looked at him confused. "Dorne, what am I to do in Dorne?"

He smiled. "Join the ranks of the true queen, Daenerys. She seeks you as an ally, to gain the north."

Sansa tried to dry her eyes. "Why would she want me?"

Sandor handed her a cloak. "Because you are the heir to the North, and you can bring Riverrun to her side as well."

Sansa slipped into the cloak. "And you came alone to escort me?"

He didn't answer, but snuck her through the castle, having found his way through. He knew there was a risk, the lands were dangerous, but he hadn't come alone. Tyrion had made friends with many of the wilder people of the mountains, even if Bron turned on him, and it came in handy. Sansa was shocked when she found three horses waiting down below, and turned to ask who.

She was shocked when a figure appeared from the woods. "That would be me of course."


	3. the gates

Tyrion looked at her, he hadn't seen her in nearly a year, his young bride. She had definitely changed, and not simply her hair color. She had grown, but there was something else which had changed about her. He could see her shock, and wasn't surprised, Sandor hadn't told her. He had told the hound, that they weren't the knights she'd be expecting, to come rescue her. Rescue her was the question, he had no idea why she was here, and how she got with Peter. He wasn't certain what he'd do with her. He knew she had no part in poisoning his nephew, even if she had fled, she had been too good hearted for that. There was only one person in their marriage who could have done that.

Sansa looked at him. "You?"

Tyrion smirked. "Didn't think I was alive after you left me to be executed?"

Sansa was shaking. "I didn't poison him."

Tyrion shook his head. "No of course not. You are too keen on your fairy tales of chivalry and nobleness."

Sandor motioned to the horses. "You two can have this touching reunion when we are far away from here."

Sansa turned to look at the hound. "We are going with him? You swore you'd not turn me into them."

Tyrion laughed. "Do you think after I was tried for poisoning my nephew, I am still one of them?"

Sansa wouldn't look at him. "You're still a Lannister."

Tyrion went to mount his horse. "Last I looked my little wife, so are you."

Sansa looked to her horse Sandor held. "Not by choice."

Tyrion watched the girl mount as Sandor held the dancing beast. "Nor me. We do not choose out parents after all."

Sandor listened, and held a small laugh, he could find some amusement. He had agreed to this little mission, he had promised to take Sansa away before, but she wouldn't come. But he had no idea why the imp was coming, he thought if Daenerys really wanted the girl on her side, she should offer to get Tyrion to annul the marriage, or make Sansa a widow. But the queen had plans in her mind, and he had followed orders.

Sansa road between the two of them, not sure what she was expecting, but this wasn't it. Perhaps she should flee, head north, she knew John would take her in. But she would never make it that far by herself, and her Uncle and Great Uncle, were not in Riverrun.

Sansa finally spoke as they were riding along for hours it seemed. "Where are we headed? Dorne should be the other way."

Sandor answered. "Riverrun."

Sansa was confused. "My Uncle no longer rules there."

Sandor directed his head towards Tyrion. "But his brother does."

Sansa was still confused. "Jamie Lannister? You are taking me to…."

Tyrion cut her off. "For the last time, I am not handing you over to my family."

Sansa turned to look at him. "You just said you were taking me to where he lives."

Sandor cut in. "We will be meeting someone along the way to help. Your dear husband seems to think his brother can be brought around."

Tyrion grunted. "More than a so called northern bride I might say."

They didn't explain further. There was one stop left, they were still in Aryn lands, and would have to pass through one of the gates. There was a southern route, one Sansa had thought they'd take, if they were going to Dorne. They were headed though for the gates of the moon. Sansa had no idea how they thought to pass, they were heavily guarded, and surely Peter would have her stopped. It seemed they were going no further tonight, when they stopped near the entrance to the gates, they remained.

Sandor helped her down from her horse. "We must wait till we have the signal. We will camp for the night."

Sansa looked around. "The signal from whom? This mysterious person who will help you with Jamie?"

Tyrion grunted. "You are too curious for your own good."

Sansa went to sit on a rock, as Sandor began a fire. "It is too cold out here, with no tent."

Tyrion motioned to his bedroll which he had taken from behind his horse. "You can join me, my dear little bride, share out body heat."

Sansa pulled away from him. "I plan on having this marriage annulled as soon as possible."

Tyrion snorted. "You have changed from the first days of our marriage. I couldn't stop you from crying."

Sandor undid a bed roll for her, but he handed her his own cloak. "Here little bird."

Thanking him with a nod, Sansa wrapped in the cloak, and huddled closer to the small flames. They would get her warmer clothes, when they got to the inn where they were to meet Brienne. Tyrion was surprised to learn his former squire Pod was working with her now, since Tyrion departed. It seemed the two recently had narrowly escaped from death, at the hands of some reincarnated persons, rumor had it Catelyn among them. She was key to Jamie, but she may be able to help with Sansa, or so was the thought.

Tyrion watched his wife as she took the soup gingerly as dinner was made. "It may not be up to your posh standards."

Sansa turned to look at him and bit back. "I'd rather eat dung before I ate castle food again."

Sandor watched as she stumbled to her feet and walked a distance. "Keep close little bird."

Tyrion shook his head. "I knew this was a mistake."

Sandor kept his eyes on the girl in the distance. "Peter was about to have your wife's maidenhead, by force."

Tyrion stopped. "I thought he was passing her off as his daughter."

Sandor shrugged. "Your family is no stranger to incest. Besides it was not real."

Tyrion saw the way she seemed to rub her shoulder. "He hurt her."

Sandor noted it wasn't a question. "She talked her way out of it, but he would have been seeking her bed tonight."

Tyrion watched her, when she returned later, and he could admit his blood boiled. He was used to whores, women most men had slept with, but this was different. He thought of his first wife, and what happened with her, because of his father's lies. He could admit he was angered, that the man had tried to defile his wife, and taken her virginity. He told himself it was jealousy, plain and simple, he had not even got to bed her.

Sandor motioned to the bed roll. "I'll take first watch."

* * *

><p>It was barely morning, and Sansa was up, wrapped again in Sandor's cloak, trying desperately to keep warm. She kept her eyes away from her so called husband. She was grateful to be away from the aerie, and she had hopes for Dorne, but this wasn't what she was expecting. She hated they wouldn't tell her, either who was waiting for them at an inn, or the one coming here either<p>

She was on alert when she noticed the horses were reacting. "There is something out there."

Tyrion didn't look up from his book. "Calm down."

Sansa looked around for Sandor. "Where is he?"

Sandor appeared. "Little bird, there is nothing to worry after."

Sansa was shaking. "There is something here. Maybe an animal, or the wild men…"

A figure came out from the bushes. "Or a fish."

Sansa saw the man, and thought it had been years since she had seen her mother's Uncle, she knew him. Sansa found her feet, and stumbled towards her Uncle Bryndan, who swept her up into his arms. The Black fish had come here, to serve her Aunt, after her marriage. He had returned to his home land, when his brother was dying, and the war had started. She had no idea where he had been, since it had fallen.

He kissed her on the head. "I am relieved to see one of Cat's children are still alive and safe."

Sansa pulled back from him. "Alive."

Bryndan went and put her on his horse. "And safe. I promised to deliver you safely to the south."

Sansa nodded. "I trust you, as I know my mother would have."

Tyrion shook his head. "You trust him? How nice."

Sansa turned an angry look at her husband. "He is family, my mother's Uncle, and not a Lannister."

Tyrion reigned his horse in. "Do we need to go over this again, so are you."

Sandor growled. "Little bird there will be time to have this argument later. We need to head through the gates now."

The guards were being changed, and the one that was on right now, knew their old commander too well. Sansa was relieved when they were able, horses and all, make a trip through the gate. She still had no idea where they headed, or who waited for them at the inn, but was relieved. She knew Sandor would keep his word, but she didn't trust her husband, as far as she could have thrown him.

It was nearing night when they arrived at an inn. Her Uncle helped her down from her horse. "A warm bed, and some warmer clothes."

Sansa looked around as they were led in. "Who are we waiting for?"

Brienne appeared with Pod at her side. "I would assume that is me."

Sansa turned to look at the woman who she knew had been with her mother. "Brienne."

Brienne smiled, relieved to see one of Cat's children was alive, and she could keep her word. She didn't know Tyrion's plan would work, she wasn't sure Jamie would be swayed by her, but she would try. And if it didn't work, she'd accompany Sansa south, as quick as possible.

Tyrion looked at Pod. "Serving a woman as a squire? I am not sure if that is a step up or down for you, from me."


	4. the north

Sansa had to get out of here, and head north, as quick as possible. She had come with them, allowing them to believe she was willing, but not. She had trusted Sandor, but he had handed her over to Tyrion, and was soon to take her to Daenerys. She wasn't sure, if the woman was insane like her dad, but that family had killed her Uncle and grandfather. And the Lannisters, well they saw to most of the others. She had needed a way out, some way out of the mountains, and she had found it. She had known she couldn't head north alone, but she now had a way. She wished she could trust her uncle, but she wasn't certain. His loyalty was first to the Tully family, and Daenerys was key to getting Edmure free, he thought.

Sansa woke Brienne quietly in the night. "Brienne, I need your help."

Brienne looked at her. "Sansa, what are you doing?"

Sansa had her travel clothes on. "I need you to get me out of here. I need you to take me North."

Brienne shook her head. "North? You can't be serious. Stannis, the Boltons…."

Sansa cut in. "The Wall, I need you to take me to my brother at the wall."

Brienne stopped her. "I am to escort you south with the others. You'll be safe in Dorne."

Sansa stood up. "I will go alone."

Brienne straightened up. "You won't. I will alert the others. I can't allow you to go alone."

Sansa nodded. "Then you will come with me."

Brienne shook her head. "I swore to your mother, that I'd keep you safe. The safest place for you is in Dorne."

Sansa didn't buy it for a moment. "No. Caught between a Lannister, and a dragon, I will never be safe."

The dragons had killed her grandfather and Uncle. And then her father had helped kill most of them. She had no idea, if this queen was insane like her family, or could be trusted. She worried, that because of her father, she would be considered a traitor, and she would be in a trap again. She knew only one person alive she could trust fully, and that was her half-brother, who was at the wall. Jon would keep her safe.

Brienne tried to reason with her. "Your Uncle Bryndan cares about you. He will make sure you are safe, you know that."

Sansa wasn't sure. "He wants my Uncle Edmure free. He knows they are the key to it. His first loyalty is to his own house, always will be."

Brienne couldn't argue that. "Your husband…."

Sansa snapped. "He is not my husband, or won't be for long. If you don't take me North, I will make myself a widow, to be free of him."

Brienne watched her in shock. "You are truly your mother's daughter aren't you?"

Sansa nodded. "With my brothers dead, I am the last Stark of Winterfell, and I will not allow it to fall into the hands of the Lannisters."

Brienne was getting dressed. "You can't stay at the wall forever. And if you don't join the queen, she may just put your husband in place."

Sansa grabbed her bag. "I will petition the queen. If she really wants the support of the North, she will see my marriage annulled."

Brienne wasn't certain. "She may see Tyrion as a more useful ally, especially with his brother."

Sansa shrugged. "Well then there is more than one ruler to turn to. Perhaps Stannis will be more obliged to back me."

Sansa had learned a lot, when she wasn't being molested by Petyr, about this game. She knew she was a female, and she was a pawn to many, but she was about to show she wasn't to be. She would be a real player in this game, and if Daenerys couldn't see her value, Stannis may. She was not about to allow a Lannister to rule over Stark lands. Her husband may not have been involved in the killing of her family, and he had been gentle with her in ways, but he was a Lannister. And no Lannister would ever be a ruler in Winterfell.

Brienne gathered her things. She had to accompany Sansa, she had a promise to keep, but she was torn. She knew she was the only hope they had, gaining the support of Jamie, and she did care about him.

Brienne stopped as they were about to leave. "Jamie. If your Uncle Edmure has a chance to live…."

Sansa stopped. "Jamie isn't a fool. He can't possibly think Daenerys would give him Castlery rock, after he killed her own father."

Brienne stopped. "She sent Tyrion to offer it to him, if he comes to our aid."

Sansa shook her head. "If she pardons the man who killed the king, she will lose all respect. She is playing a game here."

Brienne reminded her. "She was told she needs a Lannister at Castlery rock. The original families must rule."

Sansa shrugged. "Well since she seems so chummy with my husband, perhaps she should give him the title, and leave mine alone."

Brienne sighed. "We need to remain. I need to speak to Jamie, I swear after I will accompany you north, if you still insist we go."

Sansa put her pack down. "I will give you three days, or I swear I will find a way on my own, or slit my husband's throat."

Brienne motioned to the bed. "Three days."

Sansa reluctantly climbed into bed, not knowing if she should trust Brienne, but she did. She knew there was good and evil in all families, and perhaps Daenerys would be the right queen for his land, but she wouldn't follow it blindly. She didn't care about the Iron throne, she cared about her family, and reclaiming what was theirs by right. She was now the Stark of Winterfell, and she had to ensure it remained in their hands.

Sansa thought out loud. "My father once told me as long as one drop of Stark blood lives, the true Winterfell will never fall to enemy hands."

* * *

><p>In the North Jon was growing tired of having Stannis in his castle. They had moved south for a time, and had driven the Boltons out of the ruins of Winterfell, but had yet to see about repairs or reclaiming the land. Stannis was back, and though he was grateful for the extra men for the wall, the so called king was a thorn in his side. His growing friendship with the red woman, and the news she brought, was the only upside.<p>

One of his men came to him in the middle of the night. "A letter for you Lord Commander. It came through the private ways."

Jon snatched the letter from the man and looked at the seal. "A dragon seal?"

Melisandre entered. "Word has come."

Jon looked at her. "I don't know why the dragons seek me."

Melisandre motioned to the letter. "One usually will find some answers best by reading."

Jon read the letter in surprise. "She speaks of my sister, who she claims has sided with her. And demands my support against Stannis."

Melisandre sat down on the end of a chair. "The prophecy."

He looked at the woman. "What prophecy?"

She inclined her head. "She must be aware of the prophecy of the seven. But like any southerner, she likely has misinterpreted it."

The prophecy, that she could not rule alone, she needed all seven. The issue was she would never rule with those she seemed to bring to her. Jamie Lannister could not claim the rock, and rule under her, or civil war would break out. And while Stannis could be pardoned, for he had not raised sword against the dragons but against the usurpers, his claim to Storm end was tentative at best.

She spoke up. "And she has no claim on Winterfell."

Jon shook his head. "With her brothers dead, Sansa is heir, as she is older than Arya if she is still alive."

Melisandre shook her head. "But your brothers are not all dead."

Jon looked at her. "Rob is, he was killed at the red wedding. And the younger two, when Winterfell was destroyed."

She pointed at the flames and showed an image. "Both young Bran and Rickon live, though Bran is beyond the wall, and life is in great peril."

Jon watched the image of his younger half-brother. "He is alive? How?"

She showed him the images of the sack. "They hid within the true Winterfell."

Jon had been told that by his dad, many moons ago. The true Winterfell, it didn't refer to a pile of stones, but to the family. Winterfell was the Starks, and the Starks were Winterfell. As long as one Stark lived, Winterfell would never be destroyed, and never belong to another. The crypts down below, where the Starks of the past were buried, were truly the heart of the great castle.

She allowed the flames to die away. "Your sister has no claim, Bran can have no children, but Rickon will follow."

Jon knew that. "So she is doomed to fail. You wish me to choose to follow Stannis?"

She shook her head. "You misinterpret what I said. I wish you to support the true queen sure enough, and convince Stannis of it as well."

Jon wasn't certain. "I have little power over such things."

She laughed. "You have more influence with Stannis than you think. And a way of bringing your brothers back, if you ask."

Jon nodded. "They must return to the safety down here. I have no idea what would drive them to the danger beyond the wall."

Melisandre's next words stopped him. "Tyrion Lannister must inherit Castlery Rock. And if he is to remain truly loyal, he needs a Stark."

Jon gaped at her. "You want me to ensure my sister remains with him?"

The woman nodded. "I have seen in the flames, they are destined for a child, who will one day share the power of the Iron throne."

Jon sunk down into a chair. "I doubt my sister would even listen to me. Besides I have no idea where she is."

The woman went to leave. "She will make her way North to you soon, once she has spoken to her brother in law."

Jamie Lannister would see reason, he'd know he could never be the lord of the rock, not under Daenerys. He would have to be swayed another way, though he had taken the cloak, and never sought to rule there after their father anyways. Tyrion may be a Lannister, but he was not the same as who had killed the Daenerys' family, and that would allow him the title.

Melisandre added as she went to leave. "This queen must rule now, but it is a queen to follow, with Stark eyes and a Lannister smile, who will one day bring real peace."


	5. the riverlands

Sansa wanted to be gone and soon, Brienne had sworn to her, she would take her. But first they needed to speak to Jamie. She wasn't upset about it, Edmure was her Uncle, and she wanted to see him free. But she was just worried, the longer she remained here, she may get stuck. She had to go north, she needed to get to her brother, she trusted him. Jon may only be her half-brother, and though she was not as close to him as Arya was, she trusted him. Unlike her mother, she knew Jon was family, and he had always taken that seriously. She knew eventually she would have to join, either the queen or Stannis, but it would be on her terms. She wouldn't be delivered up by her husband, and those who pretended to care.

Sansa was not to be left behind, when they were heading into Riverrun, to meet with Jamie. She knew her husband wasn't happy, or her Uncle for that matter, but she was not to be left behind. She was finished with that.

Sandor watched her. "Little bird, I am not sure about this."

Sansa looked at him. "I am going."

Tyrion shook his head as he watched. "Don't waste your breath hound, I have tried."

Brienne had come up beside Sansa. "She'd be more likely to do the opposite of what you ask."

Sansa stared at them. "I'd ask you stop speaking of me, as if I am not there. Now are we leaving or not?"

Her Uncle came into the clearing. "No need."

Tyrion turned and saw the figure beside the man. "Jamie, how nice of you to come treat with us."

Jamie lifted back his hood. "It seems he was not lying, other than I see no chains on Brienne."

Brienne looked at him. "I am no prisoner. I have come here of my own free will."

Bryndan had known the risk, especially for his niece, if they tried to sneak in. He knew a way in and out, and he slipped in. He took the chance, but he knew the man had honor, unlike most of his family. He perhaps had stretched the truth, to which Brienne was with them, to lead the man to perhaps believe she was a prisoner. His reaction proved to Bryndan, this little plan had worked.

Jamie looked at Tyrion. "You really thought it necessary to kill our father in the toilet?"

Tyrion shrugged. "I always wished to know, if it was true, if he shit gold."

Jamie smirked a second. "And my son?"

Tyrion shook his head. "No."

Jamie turned to Brienne. "You are with them?"

Brienne nodded. "I swore to Cat, I'd see her daughter safe."

Jamie looked at his sister in law. "And you?"

Sansa spoke. "I have come with them, in hopes of my Uncle's life. They are under the delusion you may join our side. I am not."

Tyrion smirked at her. "We come with an offer from the queen, Daenerys. She wishes your aid, and in return offers you Castlery Rock."

Jamie shook his head. "No, she does not."

Brienne spoke up. "You doubt it?"

Sansa spoke. "He is no fool. He knows she may pardon him, for his actions in war perhaps, but she can never grant her father's murderer that."

Jamie looked at her. "Not the foolish child I thought you. You are perhaps your father's child after all."

Sansa smiled. "I am a true Stark."

Tyrion spoke. "Your daughter and son will not be harmed. You know neither are meant to rule, and Cersei either."

Brienne took a chance and kissed him. "I know you have questioned your sister's rule for a time. You know this."

Jamie looked at her. "You know I will never be lord of Castlery Rock. I'll likely be lucky to live."

Brienne shrugged. "If it must be, we can go into exile, but I doubt the queen would have issue with you living in Tarth with me."

Jamie looked at Tyrion. "You do realize this means you will likely be Lord of the rock."

Tyrion had known the chance. "Perhaps you can give me some lessons, to charm my wife into bed, to produce some heirs."

Sansa flushed angrily at that. "The only seduction would be a lot of drugged wine, to get me to ever allow you to touch me."

Jamie shook his head. "I think you have finally met your match brother."

Bryndan spoke. "If you will join our side, I seek the release of my nephew as proof of your intentions."

This Jamie could do easily enough. He could claim the Rock, it was his, since the death of his father. He had to give up his cloak though. He knew he would not hold it long, if he joined Daenerys, he would not keep it. Edmure and his young wife and their son were prisoners at the rock, and he could free them with no issue. But as soon as he did, and it was known, he would be known a traitor.

Jamie took a deep breath and looking at Brienne he said. "I will head to the Rock tomorrow. Once I am declared, he will be free."

Bryndan was relieved to hear that. "Your brother told us there was honor in you. I am pleased to learn he was correct."

Sansa looked around. "And we?"

Tyrion looked at her. "It seems there will be one more small detour on our way to Dorne."

Sansa looked at Brienne, and she reminded herself there would be a detour, just not the one her husband spoke of. She knew Brienne would be reluctant to leave Jamie, now he was on their side, but she would come. She had taken an oath to Sansa's mother, and she was one to keep oaths.

That night when she woke Brienne, the woman was ready, she had known Sansa would be wishing to leave.

They were heading for the horses in the quiet when a throat cleared behind them. "And where do the two of you are sneaking off too?"

* * *

><p>Daenerys and her people had landed in Dorne. Her armies were still mainly aboard ship, and some here in Dorne. She would not make a move, until Tyrion and those in the north, had acted. She needed to be sure of what allies she had and where, before she would act. She had heard of the war of kings, and knew one of the reasons they failed, as they were all against one another.<p>

She was walking in the gardens when she was approached from behind. "Can I help you?"

Arianne's voice came from behind. "You have none of your blood riders with you."

Daenerys turned to her. "I do not require them. Should I be concerned you mean me harm?"

The girl shook her head. "My father has sworn his loyalty to you. And that of his family."

Daenerys agreed. "But your brother was wounded in my service. I know how sticky of family loyalty you are."

Arianne understood. "You may not be my Aunt's child, like Aegon, but you are that family. The Martells have always been loyal."

Daenerys took a seat. "I have heard of your cousins, I believe they are called the sand snakes."

Arianne took a chance and sat with her. "They are imprisoned. They have been hard to control, since the death of their father."

Daenerys smirked. "I believe I was told, you led the little rebellion."

Arianne couldn't deny it. "Not against my father, just to put Myracella on the throne."

Daenerys understood. Arianne had not known, that her father was plotting against the Baratheon, and trying to help her family. She had seen the family who had killed her Aunt, and seen to the death likely of her Uncle, and wanted revenge. Myracella was a Baratheon, but innocent of what her family had done, and was to marry a Martell. Well she was in fact not a Baratheon, but that was a sticky point.

Daenerys looked to where Myracella was with the other children. "I plan to offer her hand to Stannis, if he comes to our side."

Arianne was only slightly surprised. "The engagement with my brother can be broken I guess. But she thinks the man her Uncle."

Daenerys shook her head. "She will be told the truth. There are two claims to Storms end, and we must unite them."

Arianne looked at her. "Should I be worried you have marriage plans for me?"

Daenerys laughed. "Not at all. The only other heir to worry after is Willas, but you are an heir in your own right."

Arianne rested her head against the back of the bench. "There was a time I worried my father wished to replace me."

Daenerys understood. "It is never easy for women in our world. I am sure the young Stark girl feels the same."

Arianne shook her head. "She will soon arrive. I am surprised you'd pardon a Stark."

Daenerys shook her head. "She is no more guilty of her father's crimes, than I am of my father's."

She knew, her father had been mad, and he had killed many. She knew he shouldn't have been king, but the way he had been killed, was wrong. So was the death of her brother, his wife and his young daughter. And the baby the Lannisters had mistaken for her nephew Aegon. She could hold a grudge against Sansa for Ned, but then again Sansa could hold a grudge for the deaths of her grandfather and Uncle.

Arianne had her mind on marriages. "Do you really think sending her husband was a wise thing?"

Daenerys shook her head. "Oh I have no plans for them to be together. Sansa will have her annulment if she asks, when I am queen."

Arianne was confused. "But you sent him."

Daenerys laughed. "I need Sansa to go north, I needed her out of the mountains safely, and towards the wall."

Arianne was confused. "They are bringing her to you."

Daenerys shook her head. "Sandor has private orders, to take her North, if she doesn't make a run for it on her own."

Arianne stared in wonder at the woman. "And Tyrion?"

Daenerys shrugged. "He'll have to find another bride. He will need heirs for Castlery Rock."

Seeing the girl's confusion, she explained, having found Arianne a good confidant since her arrival. Sansa was heir to the north, and she would rule Winterfell, but her husband was a Lannister. She would pardon Jamie, but he could never have the title, he had to know that. Tyrion would have the rock, and Sansa Winterfell, she simply hoped they could work together. But she needed someone to speak to Stannis, and the only one with a possible in, was Sansa. She would surely seek shelter from her brother at the wall. Arianna pointed out Sansa may remain with her husband, and come to see that the marriage was for the best. Even Sandor could not force her to leave.

Daenerys laughed when she heard that. "She will head North, she must. There are no other Starks for me to turn to, with a claim before hers."


End file.
